Wilhelm von Berlin
|slots = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information The German Empire is a small, developing, and maturing nation with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Islam. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The German Empire work diligently to produce Coal and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons The German Empire has no definite position and is therefore considered opposed to them. The German Empire has no definite position on drug use in the country at this time. The German Empire has no definite position on domestic issues concerning government protests in the country at this time. It has no definite position on new immigration. The German Empire has no definite position on free speech. The German Empire has no definite foreign aid at this time. The German Empire has no definite position on trade relations. New Pacific Order Friendship and Camaraderie Wilhelm called Caius Alexandrian, Brucemna, Zeta Defender his closest friends. One of the most influential people for him within the NPO was Brehon. Past Occupations Former Occupations Academy The Imperial Academy of the New Pacific Order is an institution that has the final say on which recruits may enter the alliance and which recruits may not. The Academy is where recruits study on everything that has to do with the Order, from Francoism to our Emperor Cortath and when recruits feel ready they will then take an exam where all that they have learned will be tested to the limit. The recruits are only fully accepted as members of the Order when they pass the said exam. On May 20, 2010, Wilhelm was invited to join the ranks of the Academy by Lord of Darkness, after he had applied for the position. As an Instructor, Wilhelm questioned applicants who desire to join the New Pacific Order and grades the exams of those who were allowed to join the Academy as a Cadet. Diplomatic Corps The Diplomatic Corps is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies, the Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world. Representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. End of March 2011, Wilhelm joined Diplomatic Corps. On May 15, Wilhelm was promoted 2nd Diplomat of his Sphere's Envoy. Recruiting Corps The Recruiting Corps is a fun, laid back institution tasked with the responsibility of bringing in new, fresh members to the New Pacific Order. The Recruiters Corps has set records on Cybernations for recruiting and plans to continue this trend. Media Corps - Writing Division Master propagandists all, the members of the Media Corps are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into four sections, the Graphics Division, the Writing Division, the Broadcasting Division, aka. Radio Free Pacifica, and the Wiki Division. All of these divisions work together to spread the news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cybernations Community as well. Writing Division is coordinated by Letum and is tasked with writing articles and speeches for the members of the government and for the Body Republic of the New Pacific Order. Wilhelm joined Writing Division on May 16, 2011. Due to his continuous productivity and hard work, he was awarded the Quill award by Brennan. Mentor Corps Wilhelm joined the Mentor Corps on April 26, 2011. He was assigned to the Gamma+ Division of the Mentor Corps. As a Mentor, Wilhelm assisted new Pacificans in adjusting to NPO in all aspects whether it was culture, forum organization, nation building or simply being a friendly face the "Mentee" can ask any questions to. Star Guard Red Services House Sitter Guard Awards NPO War History Wilhelm has been a member of the NPO in the midst of the Doomhouse-NPO War. Ribbon Bar Squad History Wilhelm established the squad "Knights of the Thorn". Wilhelm himself was the squad leader, members have been Vellocet, Charles Stuart and Jhon Richard. The squad seems to have disbanded after William resigned from the Order. Goodbye On July 6, 2011, Wilhelm informed Pacifica about his decision to leave the NPO. Many of his friends and comrades waved him goodbye and wished him the best of luck in his new home. The declaration he posted was as follows: Wilhelm von Berlin decided to join the North American Confederacy. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order